1. Technical Field
Various embodiments relate to an encoder, a decoder, and a semiconductor device including the same. Various embodiments also relate to an encoder, a decoder, and a semiconductor device including the same, which are capable of processing data such that the data may be recovered.
2. Related Art
In a memory device such as, for example, a PCRAM, a drift may occur as time elapses. The drift may indicate a phenomenon whereby information of a memory cell is changed as time increases.
When a drift occurs, information read from a memory cell may differ from the original information that was written originally to the memory cell. Thus, it is not easy to recover the original data. For example, in the case where a memory device is storing multi-bit data, a drift may make it even more difficult to recover data.